Apples and BREAKS
Apples and BREAKS is a video Jon made addressing the fact that he had accidentally broken his old Nintendo DS "Phat" model. The video was the subject of a surprisingly large Lost Media campaign after Jon had delisted, and then removed the video, with seemingly no one having a copy of it. That is, until a fan had recently come up with a copy of the video. Because of the short and somewhat comedic nature of the video, it qualifies as a skit, and does not fall under any of Jon's established shows. Plot The videos starts as normal, but the intro inverts the colors and distorts the audio a few seconds in. Jon starts off crying in his bathroom, when he says "Just come here," and walks to his room, picking up his DS. He turns the DS on, and the top screen is completely destroyed, which makes JonTron cry even harder. At this point, the line, "HEADSHOT", from Quake can be heard, and a skull and crossbones appears on the top screen. Jon then explains that his DS was on his bed, and he crushed it with his knee on accident. (A visual of a knee breaking a DS is shown.) Jon goes over to Jacques and asks "What do you think Ms. Freddy Mac?" to which Jacques replies, "Piss off." The video cuts to a slow-mo clip of Jon opening his DS with text under it saying "Jons DS: Nov 2004 - Feb 2011" followed by the text "I'll miss you comrade." "Wind of Change" by Scorpions plays as the video fades out and ends. #RebreakTheApple Search In December of 2012, Jon privated the video, making it unavailable for the public to view. On the JonTron SubReddit in February of 2014, a search for the video was created, thus marked the beginning of #RebreakTheApple on Twitter. In July of that year, Jon went to San Diego Comic-Con as a panelist at the Iron Crafters Panel. There, he was asked if he’d reupload Apples and BREAKS. He replied, “Oh boy...It's gonna follow me forever, isn't it! ...I don't know how to answer your question. There're some of my old videos where I just like, didn't think they really fit on the channel anymore, so I just removed them. If there's SUCH a demand for it...we'll see, we'll see, I'll think about it, but thanks for the interest!“ On September 25 of that year, Jon held his Teach for America live stream, Banjo-Kazooie for Charity!. After he reached his goal of $25,000, where he’d cover the song, Firework by Katy Perry, Jon said he would also re-upload Apples and BREAKS if they reached another $25,000. Unfortunately, that goal wasn’t reached, thus the video still wasn’t up again. Finding A YouTuber by the name of “ficha13” stated that he had the video burned onto a DVD from a while back, and didn’t realize it was sought after. So, with permission from JonTron, ficha13 reuploaded Apples and BREAKS for the Internet to see. When asked how he felt about the finding of the video, Jon replied, “Well, congratulations. Now you have that worthless video.” Category:Other videos Category:Removed Videos Category:2011 videos